


Gun in the Closet

by Gay1235



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas is a clueless baby sometimes, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235
Summary: Sam is getting tired of the sexual tension and third wheeling since season 4. He has decided to be a matchmaker and gets some help from a witch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Gun in the Closet

"I hate witches" Dean grumbled as he tries to get some space in the closet. His back attached to the wall.

"Dean I know" Cas said humbly like he has done already 6 times. 

"Next time I am switching places with Sammy." Dean said cursing his baby brother who was researching while Dean and Cas are doing the work.

They were on a witch case, Castiel and Dean came to investigate the abandoned church, what they didn't guess was the witch would still be here. Now they are hiding in the closet while the witch is trying to seek them out.

"Dean" Dean keeps muttering to himself "Dean" He does not hear Cas' panting voice still cursing his brother and the situation "Deeean" 

"What Cas?" Dean says sharply looking at the dark locks infront of his nose, When did they get this close?

"Your gun is poking me" Cas says desperately as he breathes out warm air. Dean eyes widens quizzically as he thinks over Castiel's phrase, he thinks if his gun is in right hand which is touching the closet wall and his left hand beside Cas head then what is poking the angel really. He breaths out and looks down as realization hits him "Oh shit!!" 

"D-De-ean mo-ove your gu-un." Cas stutters and gasps when he feels the "gun" again close to his rim.

Dean is speechless because truthfully he is enjoying the moment, he has thought of this moment sometimes in his dreams. But his father always told him 'it's just a phase' when really it was not, with Cas it's more. He loves his guardian angel. 

His concentration is broken when Cas wiggles his ass desperately, and rubs Cas against Dean's cock making Dean hold a groan as blood flows down.

Cas breaths hard, it's already hot in closet, he bites his lips and reaches down to remove the "gun" on his own since Dean is to busy criticizing the world. But he does not find any gun just a bulged out tough jeans surface. He palms it to feel more and know what it is. "Its...not a..gun Dean."

Dean mouth is moving like a gaping fish, when Cas' hand palms his erection. "C-Cas" Dean growls when the angels fingers rub against his cock. He breaths heavily fanning it on Castiel's messy hair. "I-Its my dick." 

Cas thinks over Dean's word, he has heard it from Dean, Sam and many others. But he never got to know what it really is? "D-Dick? What is that?" Cas asks frowning biting his lower but still palming the "dick"

Dean looks up to the heavens but he knows on one can help me and honestly he doesn't want someone to help him. But its Cas, he is just too cute and innocent to be corrupted. But Damn it's too uncontrollable for Dean, he wants this. He breaths out and groans.

Cas frowns not understanding why Dean making weird sounds. Suddenly he us turned around and something soft and plum are on his lips. Then after sometime he realised its Dean's lips. Cas let's out a broken moan, he wanted Dean to kiss him. Cas raps his arms around Dean's neck deeping the kiss like he saw in one of Dean's videos, now that he remembers it he heard the word 'dick' in that too and he realises and gasps giving Dean the opportunity to invade Cas' mouth and Cas to not think too much.

Their tongues tango together as Dean tries to put his actual gun back in his pocket while other grabs onto the Angel's waist. They break and pant on each others mouth. The light is only coming from the vertical gaps on the closet door lining Cas' and Dean's eyes.

They look at each other eyes dilated. "I-I remember what d-d-dick is now." Dean laughs at the words comes out the angel's mouth. 

"Good for you baby." Dean says fondly caressing Cas' chiseled jaw. He sighs lovingly gazing on the beautiful eyes of his angel. Cas puts his hand on top Dean's smiling. Suddenly something comes into his mind.

"D-Dean I-I would like to do something for you." Cas says shyly looking down. Dean raises his eyebrow "What?"

Cas looks up through lashes and smiles as he kneels down. "I learned it from the babysitter." He says still looking at Dean who is gazing down at the angel lustfully. 

Dean has a pretty good idea of what Cas is talking about. Last time Cas learned something from the video, Dean was overly jealous but now he is not since he is the one enjoying it. He nods dumbly, turned on.

Cas bites lip and pops open the button sliding the zipper down springing out the pulsing cock. His eyes widen as his mouth falls open in an O, even the pizza man was not this big. 

Dean feels smug when he sees Cas's reaction "Get started angel." He growls possessively.

Cas looks up at him, even from the less lighting Dean can make out the reddened cheeks giving him an urge to mark Castiel as his and only his. But he is not going to do it, he taught the angel free will and he will choose Death (not the person) before he took that from Cas. 

Cas knows when Dean is overthinking, he raps his hand around the cock feels disappointed when he can only rap halfway. He moves his hand up and down, playing with the foreskin to remove any guilty thoughts from the hunters brain. And it works since Dean's hand reaches down grabbing a fistful of Cas hair. 

Cas gives Dean's tip a kitten lick and puts his mouth around the head, his cheeks buldge out from the size. Cas moans and takes Dean's whole cock coughing a little. He moans and bobs his head slowly.

Dean grips more tightly to Cas hair, his other hand on the wall. He groans and pants and starts pushing his pulsing cock inside of Cas mouth faster. "Cas.."

Cas graons in response bobbing his head fastly, he swallows little precum with his tongue and feels his crotch tightin' his pants. His whole body feels warm like Dean's cock. His drool keepz slipping down from his mouth but he keeps bopping his head. He leaves Dean's dick with a pop and pants a little, he starts licking the length from side, his right hand fondling with the balls. He looks up at Dean as he swallows him whole again.

Dean grunts heavily, his breathing hard as he looks at the teary eyed angel. Cas is so freaking beautiful, his blue eyes shining with tears of pleasure, the redness of his cheeks, his chapped pink lips now red, drool and cum slipping out of them and his oversized trenchcoat slipping off his shoulders. "Baby you're...so beautiful." He growls and tries to pull Cas back on his feet.

Cas mewls at the compliment but when Dean tries to pull him off he resists. He gets up huffing like a child "Deeean" 

Dean chuckles at Cas' behavior, sure he said the angel is a baby in a trenchcoat but he doesn't except to have a daddy kink himself. But right now his mind are filled with Cas bend over his knees as Dean spanks him raw. 

"Shhh Angel." Dean whispers and pulls Cas for a long hard kiss. Cas moans in the kiss as the couple exchange saliva and pleasured noises. Dean grasp on Castiel's tie sliding it down and pushes him back on the wall of the closet. 

They drew apart but keep close, Cas pants puffs of air. "Ahh" He moans when Dean bites just beneath his ear and close to chin. Dean let's the tie fall, unbuttoning the shirt a little and starts kissing down. He bites hard on Cas collarbone like he was claiming a mark. "Dean..loove...me" Cas stutters softly grasping on the broad shoulders.

Dean pulls back and smiles sweetly at the angel "Cas I am, not only today from now on I'm gonna love you every second." And yeah Dean is, he doesn't have much but he will do everything to make Cas happy. 

Cas gives Dean a watery smile, his eyes tearing up. He bites his lips "I love you."

"And I you, more than pie...but not the apple pie." Dean says smiling playfully as Cas laughs, happy crinkles showing in his face. He nods "Yeah, I like apple pie too."

Dean smiles, damn Cas is his soulmate. He rubs back of his neck as he says awkward "Cas....I don't have lube or..condom." He laughs nervously, well he didn't plan for this, he thought if he ever got the chance to be with Cas, their time will be spend in security of bedroom.

"Dean, I know you would never hurt me." Cas says honestly his fingers playing with hair on nape of Dean's neck. Dean's heart swells with pride and love.

Cas turns around and pushes his ass on Dean's cock making it wake again. Dean blinks and laughs lightly as Cas' eagerness. He bunches the back of trenchcoat and tells Cas to hold it. Both his hands go around Cas to unbuckle the pants all the while rutting the Angel's hole.

After it is done the pants and underwear slips down to Cas' knees. Dean backs into the wall, pulls Cas' rear towards his dick. Dean locks both of Cas' hands above his head, pinning the wrists with his one hand and with his other hand he grips on the Cas's hip.

Cas archs his back, his cock throbbing, he pants and moans when he feels Dean's saliva covered fingers slip inside him one by one. "Dean....More." He can't help himself and moan, he has longed so much for this closeness. Now he finally have it. His hearts thumps on his chest as more redness come over his body. "Cas...you're so good." The roughness of Dean's voice makes him more hard, there's an underlying affection to it. Reserved only for him.

"Deeeean, you're....so good..to me.....I love you." He keeps saying it, he will keep saying it because he knows he finally can, Dean also loves him, his feelings are returned with so much affection that his body is going to explode.

Dean smiles nuzzling on the dark locks, licking the shell of the ear enjoying the moans coming out of his angel mouth. He groans and pushes his fingers deeper to the tightness, looking for the prostate. When he finally does Cas jerks back with a broken moan but he doesn't get far since Dean has his hands pinned. "....Right..there Dean." Dean does what Cas says hitting the prostate again and again. 

He pulls his fingers back. "Be patient angle." He let's out a breathy chuckle at Cas' irritated sound. He spits on his hand and covers his cock with it, the already sputtering precum is also helping. "I'm going in Cas." 

"Ah-ahhh-argh." Cas' mouth falls in an O when Dean enters. He breaths heavily as Dean's pulsing cock pumps in him. Dean was big and he liked it so much. He pants, and holds his own hands for grip. "I-It hurts...a little." He says biting his dryed red lips.

"Just a few...minutes..angel..every-thing will be fine." Dean grunts out pushing in bit bully bit. He grips Cas' waist hard enough to bruise. He starts going in and out of the pucker hole, he breaths heavily "Cas...you're so-so.....tight." 

"Mmmmn." Cas can't find words, it hurts but it also has a mix of pleasure. Then a lot of pleasure envelopes him when Dean's cock reaches his sweet spot. "Oh my..Deeean." His breath tightens coming out in puffs, if Dean's hand were not on his waist, he might have fallen by now.

Dean growls and goes deeper, he leans in to mouth at his Angel's neck. He leans on Cas' ear, breathing on it "Cas...you're mine." He grins like a puppy dog when Cas' starts nodding vigorously "Yo-urs Dean...only yours." Dean's hand slips inside his shirt, fingers playing with the nipples, he rubs and pinches it making Cas arch his back again with a groan, tears spilling from his eyes.

The closet starts rocking from the commotion happening inside it. Dean pumps faster with every Cas' moans. The angel is so needy for the hunter, finally Dean is his as much as he is Dean's. 

Dean wraps his hand on Cas' cock to help him with orgasm. A heat pools inside his stomach as ribbons of cum spread inside Cas' puckered hole, some streaming out of the hole.

Cas bites his lips to not scream but at the end he does as he cums on Dean's hand. "Ahh" His pants heavily. Dean's breathing down his neck. The hunter leaves trails of kisses from his ear to back making smacking noises.

Dean licks on the bruises he inflated on Cas' neck. He pulls out slowly making a smacking sound. He blinks when a handkerchief is dangled infront of his face. "I didn't pick you for the type who kept handkerchiefs."

"I don't..Sam gave me, now clean....me. Pleeeeease Deeean." Dean can't say no when Cas looks back at him like this, his eyelashes covered in tears ocean eyes shining, the angel is gorgeous like apple pie with whipped cream on top. 

"Ye-ah." Dean cleans Cas and himself. He helps Cas with his pants and underwear. He turns Cas around and plants his one arm beside Cas' head, other on his waist. He smirks as he says "So tell me angel, will you honour me to become your boyfriend and more in future?"

He grins when Cas bites his lips, looking down shyly. His hands on Dean's chest. Cas nods giving a bright toothy smile "Yes Dean, I will." Cas tiptoes a little and leans to kiss Dean. Their lips lock in a sweet a chaste kiss, one that spreads butterflies flying on both lovers tummys.

When Dean steps out of the closet hand in hand with Cas, his head is high in pride. As he takes one step out, a voice shouts which is very similar to Sam.

"FINALLY YOU CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!!!!"


End file.
